fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Gedatz
Gedatz (ゲダツ, Gedatsu), also known as "Sky Punk" Gedatz (空番長ゲダツ, Sora Banchō Gedatsu), was the second vassel of Eneru, and punished criminals with the I.Q. Swamp Test. He now owns a Hot Spring Resort. Appearance :Voice Actor: Bob Carter (English), Masaya Takatsuka (Japanese) Gedatz is a tall, dark-skinned man. He has an unusual hairstyle, with a row of upward-pointing tufts or rasta-styled dreadlocks from ear to ear. He has a typical Bilkan pair of wings on his back. His birthday is August 10th. He was seen wearing a matching purple jacket and pants, black gloves and shoes (which have Milky Dials installed in them, allowing the priest to fly), a pink shirt, and a blue tie-like scarf around his neck. He sports a large, white tissue belt around his waist with a red circle in his center, resembling the Japanese flag. Gallery Personality Gedatz is one of the oddest characters in the series, as he has many strange habits, none of which he is aware of. He needs to be corrected in every single instance, whereupon he will frown and cry, "How careless!" or "Hey!" (in the manga, he will have a look of pure shock). His mannerisms are in contrast with his extremely imposing appearance. These bizarre acts of forgetfulness and clumsiness leads to Gedatz being regarded as incompetent, or outright stupid, which greatly hindered his overall performance as commander of his own Ordeal, resulting in it having the highest chance of survival (if not, he would have a 10 times better performance). These habits include: * Rolling his eyes into the back of his head, rendering him unable to see. * Trying to speak with his lower lip stuck in his mouth. * Temporarily forgetting to breathe. * Incorrectly crossing his arms (he does not have them meet), making them constantly rub against each other. * When explaining his abilities (or even about himself), he only thinks about them and forgets to actually talk. * Accidentally aiming his attack at an ally instead of his enemy. * Entering a house through the window instead of the door. * Crouching beside a drum that he is supposed to be currently bathing in to heat it when someone was doing that for him. * Forgetting to blink. * Digging while standing on a wall instead of the ground. * Sticking food in his ears instead of his mouth. * Facing the wrong way from everyone else. In spite of these habits, Gedatz is still a very serious, ruthless and aggressive fighter. He also did not seem to mind if his men are killed, even by him and considers being saved by the enemy as a shame, indicating some strange form of warrior's honor. Gallery Relationships Friends/Allies *Sky Lord's Army **Eneru **Shura **Ohm **Satori *Skypeia Enforcers **Yama Family Neutral *White Berets **McKinley Rivals *Gunfall *Zolo Roronoa Enemies *Shandians **Wyler **Kamakiri **Laki *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico Abilities and Powers Gedatz uses Dials hidden on his body to aid him in fighting his opponent in the I.Q. Swamp Test. He also has Milky Dials in his shoes that allow him to fly. I.Q. Swamp Test His ordeal overall has a 50% chance of survival. Furthermore, the Dials that he employs can function outside of Skypiea and into surface ground level, which proved advantageous for him after he crash landed right into Alabasta after the Skypiea Arc. Haki Gedatz has the ability known as Observation Haki, or "Mantra" as it is known in the Sky Islands. Using this power, he can predict what his enemies are planning to do a split second before they do it, allowing him to react accordingly. Attacks * Swamp Cloud Burger (沼雲バーガー, Numagumo Bāgā): Using two special Dials hidden in his sleeves, Gedatz creates a big blob of swamp cloud and throws it at his opponent trying to capture them inside. If the cloud hits the head of his opponent he would not be able to breathe as it has the properties of a swamp and the density of a cloud. As the cloud is not solid, it is impossible to remove. * Jet Punch (ジェットパンチ, Jetto Panchi): Gedatz activates one of the extinct Jet Dials on his elbows to throw a punch so fast that he disappears. He dislikes using this technique however because activating the Jet Dial tears his clothing (particularly the part of his sleeves around the elbows). This punch is very powerful, even when Chopper used his Guard Point he was still hurt by this technique. Gallery History Synopsis Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc Major Battles Trivia Category:Birkans Category:Male Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Eneru's Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Haki Users Category:Observation Haki Users